Flying Bird
by Kagerou Fuji
Summary: Syusuke, you are a flying bird. Did you know that it makes me feel empty inside every time you fly out of my reach? Saeki x Fuji


Another one-shot! I think I'm obsessed with writing one-shots. Probably because they're easy to write, and when I get an idea, it basically just writes itself. xD;; But this one is with Saeki and Fuji! Don't they make a good pair? Well, if you don't think so, don't read. This one is the first fic I've done in first person. Saeki's POV the entire story. I think I'll stick with third person omniscient most of the time, since I like being in everyone's mind at the same time. But I think first person fit better for this story. It's actually based off a little fan-manga that I was drawing. xD;; But please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

I listened to the constant pelt of water droplets against the shower door in the bathroom. The sound made me sleepy, and I could hardly keep my eyes open. I was currently sitting on my bed in the room that I shared with my best friend and my love, Fuji Syusuke. The coaches had gathered all of us up to chose the best to play in the Goodwill Tournament against some American people. As for me, I personally didn't care if I got chosen or not. But the coaches were wise to put you, Syusuke, and me with the same coach and in the same room. We are childhood friends and rivals, after all. 

Today was the first day. We just went over regulations and guidelines and assembled into groups. You and I were with Coach Sakaki, and we played a doubles match against Inui and Yanagi. They were tough, but not the most difficult pair I've had to face, considering the fact that we beat them, though we were a makeshift pair. I didn't know you and I had such a perfect combination. Judging from the way that you played today, I think you will definitely get chosen for the competitive team. And I will always be by your side cheering you on.

By your side, like on that one day that we met, many years ago. The first time I saw that beautiful face was the best day of my life. The eyes were closed, but not the closed position that Syusuke normally holds them in. That's right; you were sleeping, propped up against the brick wall of Rokkaku Junior High School. I saw you and mistook you for a girl, but only for a moment. I never told you that.

The minute I leaned over you and blocked the sunlight, your eyes must've registered something, for they opened sleepily. You looked so cute right there. I wanted to squeeze the living daylights out of you, even though I didn't even know your name yet.

When you gave me your name, though, it flowed off of your tongue so nicely. _Fuji Syusuke_. It was a beautiful name, I thought, and it fit you so well. Your bangs hung over your face, and it looked like you hadn't cut your hair in weeks. But it looked fine on you, even good. I took a seat next to you against the wall.

_Do you go to school here?_

You looked embarrassed at someone spotting you and frantic at the mistake. _Of course not! It's a Junior High School!_

I sighed and looked at the sky. The sun was shining brightly, and there were pretty much no clouds in sight. It was warm, but cool enough for me to be wearing a hoodie, and for you to be wearing pants. The temperature didn't vary much in Chiba (1), being mild in the winter and slightly warm in the summer. It was the perfect place to live.

I broke the silence first. _I've always wanted to come here when I grow up. What other Junior High School has a playground?_

You laughed. The laugh was like a sweet song that resounded in my ears. It rang throughout the school campus. Your expression was beautiful. Back then, whenever you would laugh, it was a genuine laugh, for you didn't hold your own feelings back, not when you were in first grade. _Me, too. I like this school. And even more since I met you._

I blinked. _Really? Then maybe we can come here together when we get older._

You smiled. _That would be great! I promise I'll come here with you._

I stared at your smile. It was the smiled of an angel, of my angel. I just kept looking at you, even though I realized it was rude. You blinked. _Is there something on my face?_

I laughed and shook my head. _Are you sure?_ You said. I nodded and stood up, stretching out my arms. I extended my arm down to you and you gladly took it. Your skin was so soft, like a real angel. It was light, but not unhealthily pale. _Just like an angel,_ I had unconsciously murmured. You looked at me.

_What?_ You said. I shook my head.

_Nothing_. We walked home together then, hand in hand.

That smile that you had given me earlier was a smile that I would remember for the rest of my life.

_Even when promises were broken,_ I thought, as I watched you slip out of my grasp when you moved. _To Tokyo,_ it had really been, but to me, the words sounded like _'To Tezuka'_.

I realized that when I walked over near your house to pick up something from the store for Oji-san. Something caught my eye as I walked past the crowds of people. It was a mop of sandy brown hair, _your_ sandy brown hair. There was a figure accompanying you, a stunning figure, really, with glasses and messy brown hair. I figured it was the person you would always talk to me about, when we sent letters to each other or talked on the phone.

You would talk about him with endless excitement, _Tezuka, Tezuka, Tezuka_. It was all I would hear about. I could felt the anger boil up inside of me, but I just sat there helplessly as you would ramble on about his abilities in tennis, school, and everything. I would've really liked to hear _Kojiroh, Kojiroh, Kojiroh,_ but I knew it was impossible because we didn't go to the same school or live in the same city. Why, Syusuke? Why did you break our promise that we made years ago? Was it because you forgot? Or was it because you didn't care anymore?

When we met up in a café, I asked you this. You closed your eyes, not openly expressing your feelings as you once did around me. I was frustrated by this, but I knew that you didn't express your feelings willingly to anyone anymore, not even Tezuka. This calmed me down a little. I listened to you say, _I had to_, and change the subject before I could inquire about it anymore.

To so narrowly evade something like this was a skill you had developed after leaving Chiba. It was like all those other things you had developed, like that closed-eye smile, and that mask you would always wear. It bothered me, but I didn't dare snap the thin thread that held our friendship together.

I was jerked out of my trance when you suddenly clapped your hands over mine. _I have to go soon_, you were saying. It took a moment for me to register it. I quickly paid the bill and we left. I watched your retreating back as you waved to me. _I really hope to see you again soon, Kojiroh_, you called. I smiled and replied that I did to. I waved to you until you were out of sight.

Syusuke, you are a flying bird. Or maybe a bird sitting on the ground. Ones that look like they're so easy to catch, but as soon as you get so close to them that you could just reach out your arm and grab it, it will fly away freely again and be out of your grasp forever. Did you know that it makes me feel empty inside every time you fly out of my reach?

I just needed you to know that I will always be by your side, even if you get a beautiful wife that loves you more than I do. But a beautiful wife didn't seem to fit your personality. Maybe if you got a handsome husband. I could see you, smiling happily next to the silhouette of your husband. It almost made me cry. But I will always be there for you, even if my fragile love is unrequited, one-sided.

"SAEKI KOJIROH!" you shout. I look up. You're standing there in front of the door to the bathroom, with one of those blue-ish Junior Invitational uniforms on and a towel slung around your neck loosely. You looked relatively concerned. "You had the most distracted look on your face. What's wrong?"

I looked away from your piercing gaze. It seemed to see right through me as I muttered, "Nothing."

You paused for a second. You just looked at me, with those beautiful cerulean eyes open. I averted your gaze again, looking down at the floor this time instead of the wall. You finally said, "Okay, then, if you say so." _If you're not going to tell me,_ "I'm going to the cafeteria for dinner." _I'm going to leave you alone_.

That was the language that you always spoke in. It was a language that only I could understand. You would say something, when you meant something different. Maybe you didn't know that you were speaking that language, but I noticed it. You used it around me, mostly, because I could understand it. Even when we were alone, you would speak that way, maybe because you were so used to talking like that. I could see how it would annoy people, but most don't even know that your words always have a second meaning.

I looked up, expecting to see the door slide close and hear the soft click of the lock. But I really wasn't expecting what _really_ came next. In the blink of an eye, you were in front of me. "But before I go," you said. _I have something I want to do first_.

All of a sudden, your lips were against mine. My eyes were wide open and yours were closed. I pulled you close, deepening the kiss. I couldn't believe that my desire, ever since I met you, was being fulfilled. It was almost like a dream. Or like if I had died and I was in heaven. But when you pulled away, still in my embrace, sitting on the bed next to me now, smiling up at me, I knew it was real.

Now, even when I watch you play against that weird robot-like guy on the court of the Goodwill Tournament, I know in your mind, I'm always by your side.

--------------------------------

I know you like to flirt with other people. That's so much like you. Especially when you and the other competitive team members were recording that song. 'Gather', was it? I watched you through the sound-proof glass. There were two groups of people standing, one containing Ryoma, Kirihara, Sengoku, and Kikumaru, and one with the rest of you. You were wedged tightly between Oshitari and Atobe, with barely enough room to move your arm. It was a small room for eight Junior High School kids. The room had two long walls and two short walls. One group was lined up against one short wall, and the other against the opposing one. I remember wondering why you weren't lined up against the _long_ walls, but then I realized that there were doors and windows on those walls.

Of course, there was _barely_ enough room to move, but there was still enough room. I recall twitching as you would rest your head on Oshitari's shoulder, or run your fingers along Atobe's back. I smirked. It was so much like you. But every time, you would expertly come in at the perfect moment, and no mistakes would come from your group. I was surprised the two boys next to you didn't get as distracted as hell, but they were good at it, two. They would return your little ministrations with some of their own, most popular being running their fingers along your silky hair. I almost laughed at the way Sanada was twitching and shifting positions quite often, standing next to Atobe and the wall, thankfully.

When you stepped out of that room, you would sigh, take a deep breath, and tell me how stuffy it was in there. I chuckled and kissed the top of your head lightly. On your left side, you smelled like Atobe, and on your right, you smelled like Oshitari. One would expect that for being smushed between them for so long, even through all the re-runs. It only bothered me a little, but it wasn't the fact that you smelled like them that bothered me, it was the fact that you didn't smell like yourself. Your natural smell was better than theirs, anyway.

But no matter how much you talked to, smelled like, acted like, or flirted with other people, I always knew that you would belong to me. Because I've been by your side almost for your entire life, and I'll remain like that. Because that was what was meant to be, and that was what we really promised on, not something silly like what school we would go to. Different schools or cities wouldn't separate us, not in an eternity.

And now, I think, the flying bird has settled willingly into my hand.

* * *

(1)--I have no clue about the weather in Chiba, so don't yell at me if it's not correct. I just made that up for the sake of the story.

So, did you like it? I think this one is definitely more touching than humorous, but the last one I wrote, 'A Smile for One', was more humorous and randomness than touching. So do you think I should keep writing touching, humorous, or both? Please reivew! And thanks for reading!


End file.
